Perfect Storm
by dgreen79
Summary: The song Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley is so perfect for Kensi and Deeks, could not get this idea out of my head. A night out with the team at just fun and fluff. My first fanfic, hope you enjoy.


A/N This is my very first fanfic to post. I have written several and thought that would be enough but I still feel the need to post them also. I know they may not be great but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I am a Densi shipper all the way! I love and write Densi fluff. I couldn't get this idea out of my headm everytime I hear this song on the radio I think it fits Densi perfectly.

Perfect Storm - Song by Brad Paisley

"What a week! Who is up for a night out to unwind?" Callen asks. Sam is first to answer "yeah let me call Michelle see if she can come out. You bringing Jo?" Callen nods yeah as long as she doesn't have plans." They look to Kensi and Deeks "so cactus you and flower joining us?" Sam asks smirking. Kensi eyes get wide "wh...?" Deeks grins and laughs "really more nicknames? Just a sign of how much you love me." Sam is laughing and shaking his head Kensi is relieved he deflected the topic. "Yeah I'm up for it and I'm sure Kensalina is too." Kensi shook her head "heck yeah I could go for a few drinks. Let's do this." Ok let's meet up usual place in a couple hours we gotta go get Michelle and Jo and yall can do whatever is yall do." Sam says grinning. Deeks face light up with mischievous smile "you heard em Kens let's go do what we do." She shoots him a glare "shut up Deeks!" "Yes please shut up Deeks" Callen adds. "See yall later, oh tell the wonder twins the plan also." Sam calls as he and Callen head out of the mission. "On it!" Deeks calls back as he has already started up the stairs. Once he has informed Nell and Eric of the plans Deeks and Kensi head out to get ready and walk Monty.

"Those two ever going to come out and admit to us they are dating?" Callen asks Sam as they drive to drop Callen off. "Not sure G. Maybe it's fear they will be separated as partners or trying to prove themselves first. Or Deeks is scared of us." Sam says kind of laughing. "Well they have to think we are blind not to notice. I mean to other people it probably isn't noticeable but we are trained agents. Kensi doesn't pick on him as much they give each other those looks, it's obvious." Callen says almost annoyed "Yeah but you know how they are and how we have teased them so maybe they don't want us ragging on them even more. And besides G it hasn't effected their work so I say let's let them be. I mean we can still give them a hard as usual but also let them be happy. I mean even G Callen has a serious girlfriend so why can't Bad Ass Blye and Shaggy have someone too?" "Cause it's Deeks with our little sister" Callen said almost disgusted. Sam started laughing and shaking his head.

"You almost ready Deeks? I don't want to be late, I can only imagine what the guys will have to say if we are late." Kensi yells to Deeks from the living room. "Oh you mean like what we're doing to take so long? I could tell them just getting ready and we even shared a shower to conserve water and time." Deeks is smirking as he stands in the door to his room buttoning his shirt as he teases her. "Funny Deeks real funny!" Kensi is not laughing though. "Don't worry Kens I'll blame it Monty." He smiled and Monty lifted his head at his name Deeks looked at him "sorry Monty you have to take blame for this one or Mommy will kill me." Kensi just glared at him Deeks laughed "let's go sugar bear"

They arrived to the club right after Sam and Michelle had walked in and before Callen and Jo. Eric and Nell beat everyone there. Deeks leaned over "see we aren't late Callen isn't here yet and Sam and Michelle barely beat us in." She smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys, hey Michelle" Kensi said and gave Michelle a hug. "Kensi, Deeks nice to see yall again. It's been too long since we did this." Michelle turned to Sam "we need to have a family bbq or something soon Sam. Since we all did our own thing for Christmas this year we haven't all visited together in a long time." Sam smiled "ok Michelle whatever you want babe." They all smile at how the big tough Seal can be tamed by his wife so easily. Though Michelle is no ordinary wife she's pretty bad ass too. Just then Callen and Jo walk in everyone says hello then all get their seats and order their drinks. Everyone starts chatting exchanging stories. Plenty of Callen stories are told for Joelle's benefit which she is loving and Callen is well not so much. Some leave her with her mouth hanging open and griping his arm a little tighter. She finally looks at him and says "wow you get into trouble a lot. I sure hope you will try to do better about being safe." The team smiles it's nice Callen has someone now to care about him besides just them. "I will do my best tell my partner that too he's responsible for my back." Sam just shakes his and says "likewise."

Nell and Eric were off dancing and Kensi is getting a kick out of watching Eric dance she points it out to everyone else and they all get a laugh. Then a song comes on and Deeks is asking Kensi to dance. "Come on Kensi come dance with me." "To country Deeks?" "Yeah it's a good dance close song" he says close to her ear. "But what about...?" Kensi starts "don't worry about it it's just a dance. To a song. That makes me think about you." She shakes her head "ok Deeks let's dance. She turns to the rest be back back going to let him dance with me."

They are on the dance floor and Deeks starts singing along with the song changing some of the words and emphasizing some as they dance in each other's arms

_She's Sunday drive _

_meets __**high speed chase**_

_She ain't just a song _

_She's the whole mix tape _

_She's so complicated _

_That's the way God made her_

_Sunshine mixed with_

**_A little gunpowder _**

He grins wide when sings that last line she smiles back at him shaking her head. He keeps singing and looking into her mismatched eyes

_And she destroys me in __**my LAPD**__ t-shirt _

_And I love her so much it hurts _

_I never meant to fall like this _

_She don't just rain she pours _

_That girl right there's _

_The perfect storm _

_I know how to make her laugh _

_Or blush, or MAD AT ME _

_But that's OK _

_there ain't no one _

_More beautiful angry _

Deeks is loving singing to her with her in his arms dancing. She can't stop smiling at this gorgeous man who is singing to her and looking so lovingly at her.

_She's the girl of a lifetime_

_A guy like me spends his whole life Looking for, _

_that girl right there's _

_The perfect storm _

The song ends and he twirls her around looks toward the table real quick to see if any eyes are on them, appears they aren't so he leans down and kisses her quickly but sweetly then they start back towards their table and friends. "Thank you Deeks that was very sweet." Kensi says leaning into him a little more as they walk.

"Hey guys have fun?" Sam asked "yeah it was nice" Kensi said smiling. "Even though Deeks was singing?" Sam asked laughing. "Hey I have you know I was in a band in high school." Deeks defended. Kensi laughed "his singing isn't bad." "Really? A slow dance and defending his singing?" Called asked sarcastically. "Something you'd like to tell us?" Kensi got wide eyed then collected herself "why what ever do you mean G Callen?" "He doesn't mean anything Kens now does he G?" Sam answered serious staring at Callen trying to remind him of their earlier conversation. "Uh yeah just messing with you." Callen said looking at Sam then Kensi. Kensi grinned "ok but I'd be happy to answer questions about me if you'd like to talk about you and Jo." They all laughed Callen added "no I'm good forget it."

Joelle was confused she looked around "ok I know I'm new to this group but I don't get this conversation at all. What is the big deal about a couple dancing to a sweet song?" Callen laughed "cause you see those two aren't a couple." Kensi and Deeks looked at each and smiled discretely "right guys?" Joelle laughed "ok right Callen you're going to sit there and tell me those two aren't a couple? I'm not blind." Kensi and Deeks were shocked Sam was smiling shaking his head Michelle was laughing. Callen looked at Kensi and Deeks then at Joelle "well they sure haven't told US they are a couple 'just partners' right guys?" Kensi shook her head looked at Deeks had a brief conversation with their eyes and agreed it was time. Kensi spoke up "ok Joelle well you see here's the deal" and she was looking around to everyone "at work we are partners off the clock since right before Christmas we are a couple." Sam sat back and smiled he knew it and was glad they finally told him. Callen looked a little surprised more that it was Kensi who told them and that she actually did. "Wow! Jo you don't knew these two very well but that was HUGE! For one these two have been dancing around their 'thing' for years and Kensi doesn't share very often." Kensi is smiling shyly Deeks is grinning like a fool cause now he can be Her boyfriend out in public even around the guys. He can't take it anymore "ok now that that is out in the open" he leans down and kisses Kensi. She's smiling and blushing Deeks is very proud of himself. Callen grumbles and Sam speaks up "See G, getting them to admit had its drawbacks." Callen is shaking his head while everyone else laughs. Joelle speaks up "I'm so sorry Kensi and Deeks I honestly had no idea you weren't telling anyone I didn't mean to put you, I thought, I just, well it seemed like yall were such a happy couple and couldn't figure out why everyone was acting so weird." Kensi smiled "it's ok Joelle we knew the time was coming to tell everyone. We kind of felt bad keeping it a secret I mean they are family but with what we do for a living it's hard. We didn't know if we would be separated as partners which we don't want we work best with each other. And we also wanted to be able to prove to them we can do this job and be a couple at the same time. I think we have done well at it so far." Callen spoke up first "you know we have teased yall for a long time but we are really happy for you. You two are great together you make each other better. And you're right you have been able to do both well. If your coworkers weren't excellent well trained federal special agents they may not have noticed the changes." Everyone laughs at Callens remarks sam adds "Id just like to say about damn time. So now I guess it's just time to move on... To Nell and Eric." Eric looks terrified Nell turns red and Deeks and Kensi are very happy the focus is now on another couple.


End file.
